1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foundation-retained cosmetic implement and more particularly, to a foundation-retained cosmetic implement that is integral with a liquid type foundation to be thereby compact in size, whereby the liquid type foundation is easily painted on a user""s skin, without requiring a separate cosmetic implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foundation used for color make-up is generally classified into a liquid type foundation and a powder type foundation. As widely known, the liquid type foundation is light and soft like lotion and exhibits a high covering power against skin and contrarily, the powder type foundation is adequate to those who have an oily skin.
Of course, as another type of foundation, there is a two-way foundation that takes advantages from the both types of foundation as have been discussed above.
Meanwhile, since the liquid type foundation is in a liquid state, it is generally retained in an elastic container so that a user should squeeze the container to use the foundation. But, the powder type foundation is in a powder state having a predetermined viscosity, thereby it is retained in a separate container or case. And, the two-way foundation is in a solid-like state, thereby it is retained in a similar manner to that of the powder type foundation.
Generally, a cosmetic implement used for make-up on the user""s skin, such as the foundation, is a brush or sponge. When carried with the user, the cosmetic implement is separated from the foundation or retained in a foundation containing case.
Here, the powder type foundation and the two-way type foundation are retained in one containing case with the brush or sponge. But, it is difficult to retain the liquid type foundation, which is in a liquid state, in one containing case by furnishing respective area for receiving the foundation together with the brush or sponge, thereby the brush or sponge should be provided with a separate area.
In addition, in case of the liquid type foundation that is retained in the elastic container, it should be squeezed in use and in case of it that is retained in a non-elastic container, it should be shaken and flow through a substantially narrow outlet. In this way, it is somewhat difficult to use an appropriate amount of foundation, which results in an unnecessary consumption of the foundation.
Generally, even a very small amount of the liquid type foundation may make the skin tone undesirably dark and therefore, it is very important to adjust the appropriate amount of foundation from the container for the make-up.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foundation-retained cosmetic implement that is integral with a liquid type foundation and is compact in size as a single product, such that it does not need any separate cosmetic implement for make-up the liquid type foundation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foundation-retained cosmetic implement that is capable of appropriately adjusting the amount of the foundation for use.
To accomplish these objects of the present invention, there is provided a foundation-retained cosmetic implement including: a body penetrated from the bottom from the top thereof and providing a foundation-receiving space therein; an ejecting valve provided on an upper portion of the body and for adjusting an amount of foundation retained in the body for ejecting and then ejecting the amount of foundation to the outside; a holder provided in parallel to the ejecting valve on the upper portion of the body and having foundation make-up means; an ascending and descending guide part for coupling the ejecting valve and the holder with the upper portion of the body in order to ascend and descend the ejecting valve and the holder relatively to each other; a protecting cap attachably and detachably coupled with the upper portion of the ascending and descending guide part for protecting the foundation make-up means from the outside; and a pressurization pump coupled with a lower portion of the body and carrying out an air pumping for injecting the foundation retained in the body to the ejecting valve.
The ejecting valve is ascendably and descendably disposed on the upper portion of the body, the ascending and descending guide part is adapted to surround the outer periphery of the ejecting valve and rotatably disposed on the upper portion of the body, such that the ejecting valve is ascended and descended as the ascending and descending guide part is forced to rotate with forward and return motion, and the holder is fixedly disposed on the one side of the ascending and descending guide part.
In this way, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the ejecting valve includes: a sleeve forming a protrusion on the outer periphery thereof and a pipe path penetrating the both sides thereof through which the foundation is passed on the center thereof; a ball adapted to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve and rotated while contacted with the one side of the sleeve; a support part adapted to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve for supporting the ball on the one side thereof and forming a pipe path penetrating the one side thereof that communicates with the pipe path of the sleeve on the center thereof and a hole communicating with the pipe path thereof on the outer periphery thereof; a spring positioned on the one side of the support part and interposed in the pipe path of the sleeve; a movable valve pipe disposed on the one side of the spring to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve and forming a pipe path penetrating the one side thereof that communicates with the pipe path of the support part through the hole of the support part on the center thereof and a hole communicating with the pipe path thereof on the outer periphery thereof; a fixed valve pipe disposed on the one side of the movable valve pipe and forming a pipe path penetrating the one side thereof that communicates with the pipe path of the movable valve pipe through the hole of the movable valve pipe on the center thereof and a hole communicating with the pipe path thereof on the outer periphery thereof, thereby functioning to finally communicate between the body and the sleeve; and a valve coupler for coupling the fixed valve pipe to the upper portion of the body and forming a coupling groove and an ascending and descending groove on the outer peripheral surface thereof, the ascending and descending groove into which the protrusion of the sleeve is inserted, such that an ascending and descending driving direction is guided for the sleeve, the ascending and descending guide part is provided with a coupling projection that is engaged with the coupling groove, with a result that it rotates on the outer side of the valve coupler and with a spiral groove into which the protrusion of the sleeve is inserted, with a result that the sleeve receives the ascending and descending driving force through the protrusion, and the holder is provided on the one side of the ascending and descending guide part and penetrates the center thereof, through which the sleeve is ascendable and descendable.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the ejecting valve further includes: a sleeve forming a protrusion on the outer periphery thereof and a pipe path penetrating the both sides thereof through which the foundation is passed on the center thereof; an ejecting brush adapted to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve and secured, while being contacted with the one side of the sleeve; an ejecting brush holder adapted to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve for supporting the ejecting brush on the one side thereof and forming a hole communicating with the pipe path of the sleeve on the center thereof; a movable valve pipe disposed on the one side of the ejecting brush holder to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve and forming a pipe path penetrating the one side thereof that communicates with the hole of the ejecting brush holder on the center thereof; a fixed valve pipe disposed on the one side of the movable valve pipe and forming a pipe path penetrating the one side thereof that communicates with the pipe path of the movable valve pipe through the hole of the movable valve pipe on the center thereof and a hole communicating with the pipe path thereof on the outer periphery thereof, thereby functioning to finally communicate between the body and the sleeve; and a valve coupler for coupling the fixed valve pipe to the upper portion of the body and forming a coupling groove and an ascending and descending groove on the outer peripheral surface thereof, the ascending and descending groove into which the protrusion of the sleeve is inserted, such that an ascending and descending driving direction is guided for the sleeve, the ascending and descending guide part is provided with a coupling projection that is engaged with the coupling groove, with a result that it rotates on the outer side of the valve coupler and with a spiral groove into which the protrusion of the sleeve is inserted, with a result that the sleeve receives the ascending and descending driving force through the protrusion, and the holder is provided on the one side of the ascending and descending guide part and penetrates the center thereof, through which the sleeve is ascendable and descendable.
Preferably, the movable valve pipe interposes a spring and a switch part in the pipe path thereof, in order to eject the foundation only in one direction.
In still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, on the other hand, the ejecting valve is secured to the upper portion of the body, the holder is disposed in manner to be ascendable on the upper portion of the body, and the ascending and descending guide part is provided in manner to surround the outer periphery of the holder and rotate on the upper portion of the body, with a consequence that the holder is ascended and descended, as it rotates with forward and return motion.
At this time, the ejecting valve further includes: a sleeve forming a protrusion and a coupling groove on the outer periphery thereof and a pipe path penetrating the both sides thereof through which the foundation is passed on the center thereof and coupled to the upper portion of the body; a ball adapted to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve and secured, while being contacted with the one side of the sleeve; a support part adapted to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve for supporting the ball on the one side thereof and forming a pipe path penetrating the one side thereof that communicates with the pipe path of the sleeve on the center thereof and a hole communicating with the pipe path thereof on the outer periphery thereof; a spring disposed on the one side of the holder and interposed in the pipe path of the sleeve; and a fixed valve pipe disposed on the one side of the spring to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve and forming a pipe path penetrating the one side thereof that communicates with the pipe path of the support part through the hole of the support part on the center thereof and a hole communicating with the pipe path thereof on the outer periphery thereof, thereby functioning to finally communicate between the body and the sleeve, the holder is extended on the one side thereof, penetrates the center thereof, forms an ascending and descending projection on the outer periphery thereof and forms a spiral groove into which the protrusion is inserted on the inner periphery thereof, such that the holder receives its ascending and descending driving force from the protrusion, and the ascending and descending guide part is provided with a coupling projection that is engaged with the coupling groove, with a result that it rotates on the outer side of the sleeve and with an ascending and descending groove into which the ascending and descending projection of the holder is inserted, with a result that an ascending and descending driving direction is guided onto the holder.
In still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the ejecting valve further includes: a sleeve forming a protrusion on the outer periphery thereof and a pipe path penetrating the both sides thereof through which the foundation is passed on the center thereof and coupled to the upper portion of the body; an ejecting brush adapted to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve and secured, while being contacted with the one side of the sleeve; an ejecting brush holder adapted to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve for supporting the ejecting brush on the one side thereof and forming a hole communicating with the pipe path of the sleeve on the center thereof, and a fixed valve pipe disposed on the one side of the ejecting brush holder to be inserted into the pipe path of the sleeve and forming a pipe path penetrating the one side thereof that communicates with the hole of the ejecting brush holder on the center thereof and a hole communicating with the pipe path thereof on the outer periphery thereof, thereby functioning to finally communicate between the body and the sleeve, the holder is extended on the one side thereof, penetrates the center thereof, forms an ascending and descending projection on the outer periphery thereof and forms a spiral groove into which the protrusion is inserted on the inner periphery thereof, such that the holder receives its ascending and descending driving force from the protrusion. And, the ascending and descending guide part is provided with a coupling projection that is engaged with the coupling groove, with a result that it rotates on the outer side of the sleeve and with an ascending and descending groove into which the ascending and descending projection of the holder is inserted, with a result that an ascending and descending driving direction is guided onto the holder.
Preferably, the fixed valve pipe interposes a spring and a switch part in the pipe path thereof, in order to eject the foundation only in one direction.
On the other hand, the pressurization valve includes: an air valve pipe providing a path through which air passes; an air tube coupled to the one end of the air valve pipe for guiding an air pouring direction to the ejecting valve; a spring interposed in the center of the air tube; a switch part inserted in the center of the air tube and for injecting air in one direction by virtue of an elastic force of the spring; a rear cap coupled to the other end of the air valve pipe and forming a closed space on the center thereof, a compressive part for reciprocating movement in the closed space of the rear cap to pour the compressed air to the air valve pipe; a button coupled to the compressive part and exposed to the outside through the rear cap on the one side thereof to apply a reciprocating driving force to the compressive part by an external power; and a spring interposed between the air valve pipe and the compressive part for providing a restoring strength in one direction to the compressive part.
Preferably, the foundation make-up means should be a brush or sponge.